1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of processing substantially organic material in solid form, in which the organic material is compacted in a first phase.
Organic material is meant here in a wide sense, so that it includes not only matter of vegetable origin, such as peat, seaweed and waste wood, but also solid carbon compounds, such as rubber or synthetic material, but especially also animal fertilizers.
The material to be processed may also partially comprise inorganic material, such as metal and ceramic materials.
The method is very suitable for utilizing domestic or animal refuse.
As far as the method is applied to refuse, this refuse is not only utilized, but the problem of how to destroy this refuse is of course solved too.
A condition of such a method is that it is inexpensive and efficient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of utilizing domestic refuse is known from Dutch patent application No. 6802199.
According to this prior method the domestic refuse is hydraulically compacted to briquettes, after which the briquettes formed are coated with a layer of airtight and moisture-proof material.
During compaction, part of the moisture contained in the refuse is pressed out, and the remaining solid material is deformed and homogenized. The moisture left in the material is uniformly distributed over the compacted mass.
The briquettes obtained are used as building bricks. In this method domestic refuse is utilized only to a limited extent.